Roman Picisan 3, 'The Little Surprise'
by mittaris1
Summary: "Maka dari itu, aku ingin waktu yang semakin berkurang ini menjadi waktu yang berharga untuk kita."/ Hansol x Johnny Smrookies


Author: mittaris1 (AB's Nuna)

Cast: Ji Hansol (Hansol SMROOKIES) and Seo Youngho (Johnny SMROOKIES)

Rated: T

Length: no chapter, 1.419 words

Summary: "Maka dari itu, aku ingin waktu yang semakin berkurang ini menjadi waktu yang berharga untuk kita."

Notes: BL and Bored Story. Pasangan tidak paten dan berharap dipatenkan. Harap jangan berpikir ini nyata. Judul dan cerita tidak saling berhubungan.

Roman Picisan 3: "The Little Surprise"

Seorang pemuda tampak sedang gelisah di jendela kamarnya. Pemuda itu memakai kaos yang tidak tebal seolah dirinya tidak merasakan suasana malam mengigit yang menerpa. Yang dia pikirkan hanya lah seseorang yang tak kunjung memberikan kabar kepadanya. Dengan wajah sedihnya, dia terus memainkan _smartphone-_ nya sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa teman sekamarnya sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak ingin tidur?" tanya temannya dengan rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerangnya.

"Kau tidur saja duluan. _Hyung_ masih belum ngantuk." Jawab pemuda itu sambil sesekali melihat _smartphone-_ nya yang masih belum ada panggilan.

"Lagi nunggu Youngho _hyung_?" tanya temannya lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk malu. Temannya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah malu pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakak.

"Tenang aja, _Hyung_... Youngho _hyung_ ga bakal selingkuh sama orang lain... haha" canda temannya yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh si pemuda.

"Jangan ngawur! Sudah sana tidur!"

"Kalau _hyung_ khawatir, telepon saja..." saran temannya

"Dia tidak menjawab panggilan _hyung_." Ucap si pemuda dengan wajah yang murung.

Sang teman pun merasa iba. Sebenarnya dia mengetahui kemana pria yang bernama Youngho itu pergi – semua orang terkecuali si pemuda mengetahui. Hanya saja, Youngho tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk memberi tahukan keberadaan dirinya.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur duluan _hyung_. Selamat malam..."

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya si pemuda lah yang masih terjaga di kamar itu.

Jam menunjukan sudah pukul 11.45 waktu setempat, dan si pemuda masih terus menunggu dengan perasaan yang bertambah kekhawatirannya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah lebih dari tiga jam seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya ataupun mengabarinya.

Namun, tak lama kemudia _smartphone_ miliknya pun berdering. Dengan segera, ia menjawab panggilan itu dan betapa beruntungnya dia bahwa yang menelponnya adalah orang yang sedang ia tunggu dengan perasaan cemas.

"Kau masih belum tidur, _hyung?_ " tanya si penelepon dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari si penelepon, si pemuda justru menyerangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Kau sedang dimana? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Kau mau buat aku mati, huh?!"

" _Slow down, hyung..._ hehe. Sekarang, aku mau _hyung_ keluar dari dorm... lalu tunggu di depan jalan." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat si penelepon, berakhir pula panggilan yang ia buat.

Si pemuda hanya bisa terheran mengenai hal yang ingin si penelepon lakukan. Namun, dia tetap melakukan apa yang si penelepon inginkan. Dengan segera, ia memakai jaket tebalnya.

Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, ternyata masih ada orang yang terjaga sedang berbicara di dapur.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Sesuatu yang mencintaimu akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. Dan, kau sudah memilikiku." Ucap salah seorang dari arah dapur.

Si pemuda terdiam di tempat karena heran mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Lalu tak lama setelah suara itu berakhir, keluar lah pemuda lainnya dari tempat itu.

"Oh! Hansol _hyung!_ " ucap pemuda lain kaget karena kehadiran dirinya.

"Berbicara dengan Taeil, Taeyong-ah?" tanya si pemuda bernama Hansol itu dengan suara yang pelan.

Pemuda lain yang bernama Taeyong itu hanya tersenyum sedih, lalu pergi ke arah kamarnya. Hansol mengerti apa yang sedang dihadapi Taeyong saat melihat reaksi pemuda itu dan juga saat melihat pemuda lain yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Ikuti kata hatimu" ucap Hansol pada Taeil dan dia pun langsung meninggalkannya tanpa menyadari reaksi yang dimunculkan Taeil karena perkataannya.

Hansol pun sudah berada di depan gedung asramanya. Kemudian sebuah panggilan kembali datang padanya.

"Kau sudah sampai depan gedung?" tanya si penelepon.

"Sudah. Sekarang beritahu aku dimana kamu!" jawab Hansol dengan nada kesalnya.

"Santai, _hyung_... sekarang _hyung_ pergi ke arah kiri _hyung_ , lalu berhenti di dekat lampu jalan." Lalu, panggilan pun kembali terputus.

Dengan enggan, Hansol pun kembali mengikuti kemauannya. Dia berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh si penelepon. Hansol tidak menyadari bahwa si penelepon tengah berjalan mengikutinya dari arah belakang yang sedikit jauh darinya.

Sesampainya di tempat, dia berdiri di bawah penerangan lampu sambil menunggu panggilan dari si penelepon. Dan dia pun kembali mendapatkan panggilan tak lama kemudian.

"Kau seram kalau berdiri di bawah lampu itu, _hyung._ " canda si penelepon sambil sedikit terkekeh menahan tawa.

"Kalau kau ingin mengejekku, aku akan langsung kembali ke asrama."

" _Okay... Okay..._ Jangan marah, _hyung..._ Sekarang, pergilah ke arah kanan _hyung_ lalu berhentilah di tempat yang biasa kita kunjungi." Kembali panggilan itu terputus.

Hansol pun mengerti kemana si penelepon akan membawanya. Dengan segera dan dengan senyum bahagianya, dia pun pergi menuju lapangan basket tempat biasa ia, si penelepon dan seluruh temannya menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka. Si penelepon pun tersenyum dan berjalan dengan santai mengikuti pria yang ada jauh di depannya.

Sesampainya di sana, Hansol langsung mencari seseorang yang meneleponnya sekaligus orang yang ia tunggu. Namun, dia tak mendapatkan pemuda yang ia cari di sekeliling lapangan.

Dengan rasa khawatir yang bercampur dengan lelah dan kantuk, Hansol pun pergi ke tengah lapangan yang sepi itu.

"YOUNGHO-AH! DIMANA KAMU?!" teriaknya mencari si penelepon.

"JOHNNY! JOHNNY SHU!" teriaknya lagi, lalu tanpa ia sadari air matanya pun mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Hansol menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan pemuda yang bernama Youngho atau Johnny itu.

"Kamu dimana, bodoh?" tanyanya sendu sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah jatuh ke atas lapangan.

 _Smartphone_ -nya kembali berdering, dan ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"KAU DIMANA, BODOH?!" tanya Hansol kesal terhadap si penelepon.

Si penelepon hanya terkekeh. Lalu, tak lama terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang telepon.

" _Hyung_... kau tahu? aku sangat suka dengan aroma lilin terbakar dan juga teriakan gembira saat pesta ulang tahun sedang berlangsung." Ucap si penelepon dengan suaranya yang lembut dan juga dalam.

"Ya! Aku tahu itu! Cepat katakan kau sedang dimana!" Hansol pun frustasi karena berbicara dengan si penelepon.

"Tapi, terkadang aku sedih. Karena saat umur kita bertambah, di waktu yang bersamaan itu pula waktu kita bersama akan berkurang." Ucap si penelepon kembali masih dengan suara lembutnya, tetapi dengan kesan yang menyedihkan.

Hansol terdiam karena pernyataan si penelepon. Dia berhenti memaki si penelepon dalam hati dan merenung menanggapi pernyataan yang memang benar adanya.

Sekali lagi, si penelepon menghelakan napasnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin waktu yang semakin berkurang ini menjadi waktu yang berharga untuk kita." Ucap si penelepon.

"Kau mengertikan, _hyung?_ " tanya si penelepon.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Hansol dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Bagus lah... Sekarang, sudah pukul 00.00 tepat. Berbalik lah." Suruh si penelepon dan panggilan kembali terputus.

Hansol segera berbalik badan. Di sebrang sana, ternyata tanpa hansol sadari si penelepon sudah berdiri jauh di belakannya dengan kue yang di hiasi satu lilin di atasnya. Si penelepon mendekat ke arahnya.

Semakin dekat si penelepon mendekat, semakin jantung Hansol berdetak cepat. Saat si penelepon sudah ada di dekatnya, Hansol pun merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta karena senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Lalu, Youngho menyerahkan kue ulang tahun yang kecil ke hadapannya dengan senyum menawan yang selalu memikat.

" _Make a wish..."_ suruhnya pada Hansol yang langsung menutup matanya.

Dalam hati, Hansol berharap semoga waktu bersamanya dengan Youngho dan juga seluruh orang yang ia sayangi menjadi waktu yang terbaik yang akan ia miliki. Selesai mengucapkan permohonan, ia langsung meniup satu-satunya lilin yang ada di atas kue kecil itu.

" _Happy birthday_ " ucap Youngho pelan, lalu menghadiahi kecupan di kening Hansol sedikit lama yang dinikmati oleh Hansol.

" _Gomawo_ " balas Hansol pelan sambil memeluk pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, hanya kue ini yang tersisa. Toko kue lain sudah tutup" Aku Youngho saat Hansol melepas pelukan mereka.

"ini jauh lebih baik."

Senyuman tulus kembali menghiasi wajah menawan Hansol. Lalu, Youngho pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Mau makan kuenya?" tawar Youngho yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan dan kekehan lucu dari Hansol.

Mereka duduk di tengah lapangan sambil menikmati kue coklat yang mendadak Youngho belikan. Dia tersenyum saat melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya itu dengan lahap memakan kuenya. Dia begitu bahagia karena kejutannya berjalan dengan baik.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya Hansol khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Youngho yang bertambah pucat.

"Hanya kelelahan. Boleh aku berbaring di paha _hyung?_ " tanya Youngho dengan suara lelahnya.

Hansol pun menepuk pahanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia memperbolehkan Youngho tidur di atas pahanya. Saat kepala Youngho sudah merasa nyaman di atas pahanya, Hansol mengusapnya dengan lembut disertai senyuman lembutnya.

"Jangan tidur dulu. Kita pulang ke asrama." Suruh Hansol saat melihat Youngho sudah menutup matanya.

"Sebentar saja, hyung... Aku juga ingin tidur bersama denganmu seperti Doyoung." Jawab Youngho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Hansol pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia terlalu kasihan dengannya yang sudah bersusah payah memberikan kejutan kecil untuknya.

Dengkuran halus Youngho pun terdengar olehnya. Hansol segera mengendong pria yang sedikit tinggi darinya itu dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Sesampainya di asrama, Hansol menidurkan Youngho di sofa lebar ruang tengah karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Taeyong yang sedang tertidur. Dan karena ia sendiri sudah mengantuk, ia pun berbaring bersama Youngho. Saat ia memejamkan matanya, ia kembali membuat permohonan agar selamanya dia bersama orang yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

-The End-


End file.
